New Veterans, Old Veterans
by popsiclecream795
Summary: It's that time again, a new tournament will be happening soon, and everyone is here! Although it seems Young Link hasn't been in a tournament since Melee, and is a bit rusty. He decides to ask Rosalina for help. [Request]


**Requested by: Barbacar**

 _New Veterans, Old Veterans_

 _\- Everyone is Here! -_

The smashers had known about this for a while. When news of the upcoming tournament spread, it brought up several questions:

 _Who are the newcomers? Is there anyone coming back? Who's getting cut? Will I make it? Will I be top-tier?_

For about another month, these questions remained unanswered, aside from the fact the Inklings would be newcomers. Several smashers replayed the announcement video over and over again to see if they could be seen in front of the fiery, oversized Smash Bros. logo. Unfortunately, despite major differences in physical appearances, most of the sillouhettes could not be identified as anyone specific.

On the day that the new tournament was officially given a name, it was revealed that nobody would be getting the boot, and that everyone from Smash history would be joining the battle. The following day, both old and new smashers alike began to move in. With the new upgrades and renovations done to the mansion, it now looked completely different compared to previous tournaments.

A certain space princess watched from her spot next to the mansion's fountain as some veteran smashers moved in. In her hand was a long, wand-like cigarette holder, with a currently lit cigarette at the tip.

Rosalina has never seen, nor met any of these veterans before; she was one of the newcomers last time after all. A few did look quite impressive though, and for a second the space princess wondered if she would still be one of the best.

One of the last ones, was a boy who somewhat resembled Link, or at least, the Link from the last tournament. He was confused, fascinated, and excited all at the same time. Suddenly, he dropped his bags and ran straight to Ness, who was standing next to the other younger smashers. He introduced himself as Young Link, and didn't seem to recognize anyone else besides him. The group was all the more excited when the Ice Climbers passed by. They then walked into the mansion. Rosalina assumed they were close friends back in Melee; she then got up, put out the cigarette, and followed the group inside.

* * *

Over the next few days, the smashers mostly spent time getting up to date, helping the others move in, and a few had already started to train for Ultimate, even if it was still months away. Young Link had gotten acquainted with the others, and they would train twice a week.

However, it soon became clear that several things have changed since Melee. 

"Well, maybe you could go ask a top-tier for help? Try asking Rosalina, she's a great teacher. She's the princess in the dress with star patterns, if you can't remember. You don't have a projectile recovery anyway, so you probably won't be that scared of her in matches..." Said Ness, pointing in the direction of said princess.

"But why not Toon Link or... that new Link teach me instead? I mean we're all the same person, just from different universes."

"Um, they've tried teaching me a few lessons before, and take it from me, they aren't exactly that patient."

"If you say so, I'll go ask her right now!"

* * *

"So... why did you put a handicap on me? I thought we were just going to practice attacking and dodging."

"Yes, we are. We'll practice with high damage first. Now, I want you to try attacking me."

Young Link then ran towards Rosalina, sword in hand, and tried to perform a forward strike. Unfortunately for him, the other simply dodged and rolled behind him, and the next thing Young Link knew, he was sent flying over the top of the stage, disappearing with a small twinkle. Rosalina had gracefully launched a smash attack, and she watched as the other flew away.

 _A Star K.O._

It wasn't uncommon, yet it was something that brought so much more satisfaction than just taking a stock. Smiling, Rosalina noted that he seriously has to improve his dodging, but other than that, has lots of potential.

That was just Young Link's first time training with Rosalina, and needless to say, was a completely different style of teaching compared to his time with Ness and the others. He decided he liked it, and maybe they could continue the lessons tomorrow.

Over the next few days and weeks, Young Link and Rosalina practiced many different things, from basic attacks, to all the game modes, to creating impressive combos, both for show, and for dealing the most damage. Most of the time, every time, it ended with the former being punted off-stage, and into the sky. He didn't mind it too much though, as it gave him a chance to learn from his mistakes and try something different the next time. At this point, who knows how many K.O's he had to experience? The "Ultimate" tournament hasn't even started yet...

Then one day, he finally got his first K.O. on Rosalina, and the first since Melee. It looks like all that training is beginning to pay off.

 **Author's Note: I'm not that good at this.**


End file.
